Unexpected Love
by Rollerskates190
Summary: Beth is falling for Merle Dixon but no one seems to notice. And the only one who does is Michonne. It's going to be a long road. And is Merle Dixon falling for her too? Read and find out. Yes this a Meth story and if you don't like don't read . And haters just save yourself the embarrassment.
1. Chapter 1

He was the kind of man fathers loathed and brothers kept their sisters from. He was frowned upon yet she just couldn't seem stay away from him.

The first time she felt something for him was while she was calming Judith down after her nap. She knew she had gone mad once she started thinking about how it would feel like kissing him. There was such an age difference and her daddy would never forgive her. And Maggie and Glen would hate her for sure.

But Carol would understand falling for a Dixon of course for her and Daryl had only just announced their relationship a few days ago. She would surely understand. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Hershel "You alright sweetheart?" "Yeah daddy I'm fine but I better go check on Judith." "Okay sweetie."

As she left her cell quietly and started taking care of Judith she was soon lost in her own thoughts again only to be brought back to reality. Only this time by Rick "Beth is Judith alright?" Startled Beth responded quickly "oh no no she's fine." "Okay I'm of to watch." "Okay." Everyone had noticed how she was acting strange and only Michonne knew what was going on in her head and she was not surprised at all.

Sweet innocent Beth Greene was falling for Merle Dixon and this would certainly be interesting


	2. Chapter 2

It's still kind of short so I promise the next chapters will be longer. I will try to update whenever I can. But anyway on to the meth. Please review –Sam

Beth finally had the courage to run into Carol and Daryl's cell. She found her their cleaning Daryl's boots. She looked up to see a very nervous Beth standing in front of her "Beth sweetie what's wrong." Beth looked at her suddenly red "Well you know Daryl-"Yeah" Well how do you know well you love him."

Carol looked at her with a knowing yet surprised look "Well you just know really it's how you feel. But Beth sweetie don't you think he's a little too young right now." "What?" Beth suddenly realized Carol was talking about Carl "Oh."

"I'm not talking about Carl." "Oh then who is it?" Carol was generally confused now. There were a lot of other men now with Woodbury people here. "Okay well can you tell me?" "Well it's well you know it's it's merle." She blurted out quickly.

Carol looked at Beth shocked Merle Dixon. This couldn't be happening Merle Dixon was cruel and addict and an alcoholic Merle Dixon is is Daryl's Brother.

She would talk to Merle and Daryl. Carol suddenly looked up forgetting Beth was there. She looked at her with a kind smile and said as gently as she could. "Beth honey are you sure? I mean there are lots of other boys now with the Woodbury group." Beth turned red "I'm not a child I thought you of all people would understand."

She stormed out still red with rage all the way to the prison yard before she stopped sat down and looked at the walkers trying to blink away the tears that were threating to come out. She sat there for a while not realizing how long she had been there until it was fully dark and she stood up

Only to be knocked back down again by a very hard chest. She looked up confused to be meet with a very hard stare.

"Where the hell you been girly?" "I've been here." "You can't be out here all by yourself girly yur just a kid." "I am not a kid don't you underestimate me like everybody else I can defend my self thank you very much!"


	3. Chapter 3

He looked down at her surprised. He smirked "Didn't know you had it in ya girly." She suddenly blushed bright red. "Come on kid got to get you back to the prison everyone think's you've been eaten."

He said quickly before turning around and soon started walking. She ran and quickly caught up to him. They walked for a bit before he looked at her and said.

"Can't believe they asked me to look for ya like they trust me to look for a little girl." She looked up right at him "Well I can't believe you said yes in the first place!" She said surprised. A thousand thoughts running through her head (most of them inappropriate) why had he come?

He looked down at her impressed. "Guess ya got a point darling." Beth nodded and mumbled quietly "People are always underestimate me now a days. Saying I'm too little yet they let Carl jump strait into danger. Hypocrites."

"Well Officer Friendly's to damn busy chasing ghosts ha." She replied sadly "Hey he's just grieving Lori's death. It came all of a sudden it probably shocked him."

As they reached the prison Merle looked at her wondering what she was thinking. He looked away quickly before she noticed him. Why is he looking at me does he like me does he like me too. I really hope so but daddy wouldn't approve she thought. She quickly shook the thoughts out of her head and focused on the prison.

As she entered all she could see was a flash of short hair before she was being squished by Maggie. And relief was clear on hear big sister's face "Beth if you ever do that again I will kill you. I'm just so happy you're okay. Now where the hell where you!"

"I was just outside in the grass." Maggie looked at her suddenly suspicious. "Doing what?" She questioned. I was tired of being inside all day so went outside for fresh air and fell asleep." She lied.

Maggie nodded excepting her answer. Hershel hopped over and looked thought fully at his daughter before he sighed. "Well we shouldn't leave you inside all day with Judith you both need fresh air once in a while."

Beth nodded "I'm going up stairs to my cell" she said. But as she climbed she slipped on the stairs at the top and fell all the way down and everything went dark.

"Bethy!" Hershel said making his way over as fast as he can. "Carol get her to my cell quick I need to make sure nothing is broken!" And he made his way up the stairs as fast as possible. By the time he got the cell Carol was already there setting her down on the bed.

Hershel rushed over while Maggie waited in front of the cell crying. Unknown to them Merle was watching from Daryl's post worried but showing no emotion. Hershel told everyone she was okay and was awake with only a sprained ankle. While Maggie was in there with Beth comforting her.

As Hershel walked back into the cell Beth looked at him and said "What happened daddy?" "You fell down the stairs sweetheart but everything's fine. You just need to rest for a few days Carol, Daryl and Merle are going on a run tomorrow for what you need." Maggie looked at her sister how you feel Beth?" she asked worried for her sister.

Beth responded honestly knowing it was important. "Fine but my head really hurts." Hershel smiled softly at her "We don't have any pain killers you'll have to wait till tomorrow honey after the run."


	4. Chapter 4

Michonne silently made her way over to the cell where Beth was currently resting. Beth looked up from her breakfast with a confused look. Michonne and she had never really talked thought Beth. The older woman knowing what she was thinking said "I know about Merle." She stated in her calm way.

Beth looked at her shocked." I don't know what you're talking about." Beth quickly blurted, worried Michonne might tell Maggie and Hershel.

"You didn't let me finish. I know about Merle and I think you should go for it." Beth looked at Michonne utterly surprised. "Really? And you don't have a problem with it at all?" Now Michonne was the one confused "Why should I?" Beth looked at her as if it were obvious "Because he's so much older than me isn't that wrong?"

"No not to me anyway but some people would have a problem with it. Like your father and Maggie maybe even Daryl!" Beth looked at her suddenly thoughtful she hadn't thought about Daryl at all.

Meanwhile outside of the prison Carol Daryl and Merle where in the truck on their way to a pharmacy with Merle driving. "So."Carol started "What ya thinking about mouse?" Merle said looking over at her. " Keep your eyes on the road." Daryl yelled. Merle suddenly pissed said "Try not to keep your panties in a twist Darylina." "Fuck you." Daryl muttered.

Carol shook her head in amusement. "Anyway now that we're here I have stuff to talk to you about. Mostly to Merle about a certain someone but you too Daryl."

All that was running through Merle's head as he was checking the new pharmacy they had been lucky to find was_ Shit. He was in trouble_. "Hey mouse you got the list from the old farmer?" He asked surprised that the store was still intact. "Yeah Merle. Is it safe?" She yelled back annoyed. "Yeah little sis."

As Daryl and Carol walked in Daryl yelled surprised "Shit. Look at all this stuff." "Mouse give me the list ta see what we need for girly." Merle quickly snatched the list from Carol and looked at what they needed.

Daryl looked over at Merle and he nodded before turning to Carol "Carol you go take care of the girly shit me Merle will do the rest." As they all wandered off into the store soon it was only Merle searching for their things.

Merle chuckled quietly to himself as he heard Daryl and Carol going at it in the back. On their way back to the prison it never occurred to Carol that she never had a talk with Merle. But it did to Merle and boy was he happy his brother and mouse had been too busy having sex in the bathroom.

Three months later after Beth's leg had healed she had started her training immediately . And as Merle kissed her for the first time she knew she was in love.

But as they started walking back to the prison they missed the pair of disgusted eyes watching them.


End file.
